<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Real Or Just Another Crush? by YokubouNoRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223534">Is It Real Or Just Another Crush?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain'>YokubouNoRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober, Fictober 2020, Interrupciones, M/M, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), No encontré tags para esto así que bueno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las tantas veces que pisa el comité disciplinario de la secundaria Namimori, Dino se da cuenta que en el ambiente hay un aroma a vainilla. Al preguntarle a Kyouya, él le dará una respuesta que puede ser la más realista aunque no sea del todo cierta.</p><p>Día 20 del <i><b>Fictober 2020</b></i>.<br/>
<b><span class="u">Consigna</span>:</b> Vainilla.</p><p>
  <b>**HISTORIA 200 PUBLICADA EN ESTA PLATAFORMA**</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas: <a href="https://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=31110">Amor Yaoi</a>, <a href="https://yokubounorain-fanfics.blogspot.com">Blogger</a> y <a href="https://yokubouno-rain.livejournal.com">Livejournal</a>.</p><p>En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado, <span class="u">por favor</span> avísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Real Or Just Another Crush?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El título que le da nombre a este oneshot pertenece a la canción de David Archuleta <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J1-eYBbspA">“Crush”</a>.</p><p>El día 20 coincidía con el cumpleaños de Akiyama Himori de <b>K Project</b>, había escrito un <i>oneshot</i> (ambientado en el AU <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947724"><i>The Legend of The Dragon and The Phoenix</i></a> porque ando a full con eso) y todo antes de enterarme de esto, pero no podía encajar la consigna en ningún lado, me puse a ver videos D18, y bueno, así como escribí sobre el 8059, ¿¿cómo no sobre el D18?? :3</p><hr/><p>Los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a la mano mágica de Amano Akira. </p><p>Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.</p><p>En cambio, la historia, sí.</p><p>*No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, <b><span class="u">PLAGIOS</span></b>.</p><p>*Que tengas una feliz lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sólo había un par de cosas en las que pensaba el jefe de la familia Cavallone cada vez que ponía un pie en Japón. No era la primera vez que visitaba el país, incluso había ido varias veces siendo sólo un niño, y en ese momento prácticamente todo le había llamado la atención. Con unos diez años encima, por el contrario, nada lo asombraba realmente. Nada lo asombró de nuevo hasta el día en que se encontró con cierto presidente del comité disciplinario de la escuela media de la ciudad de Namimori. Reborn le había dicho que sería todo un desafío siquiera intentar enseñarle algo a ese muchacho, pero desde su primer encuentro, se dio cuenta que haría todo lo posible por superar ese desafío y convertir a ese sujeto en el guardián más fuerte de la nueva generación de la familia Vongola. Esa era una de las cosas en las que pensaba cuando reservaba un boleto hacia ese país.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La segunda cosa en la que pensaba fue algo que notó, probablemente, la tercera vez que entró a la oficina del comité disciplinario: había un aroma a vainilla que parecía llegar a cada célula de su cuerpo. Pero la quinta vez se dio cuenta que no estaba en ese lugar, sino que emanaba de su pupilo. Se había percatado de esto durante una pelea cuando, con el viento soplando frente a su rostro, una de las tonfas de Hibari terminó dejándole una marca en el mentón. Era de esperarse tal desastroso resultado al tener en cuenta que Romario estaba haciendo una diligencia y se suponía que bajo ninguna circunstancia enfrentaría a Kyouya sin que él estuviera presente; pero Dino no era de los que pensaba demasiado las cosas cuando se tratara de Kyouya. Así que, fue él quien se encargó de darle los primeros auxilios mientras Dino parecía ser un perro que trataba de asegurarse de dónde provenía ese exquisito aroma a vainilla que lo enloquecía.</p><p>—¿Qué tanto hueles?</p><p>La mirada de Kyouya se desvió por unos instantes del cuidado de su herida para interrogarlo. Dino pudo sentir cómo su rostro parecía calentarse ante esa mirada tan penetrante.</p><p>—¿Tú no lo sientes?</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>El sonido de voz de su pupilo acompañado del golpe de la tapa del botiquín de primeros auxilios hizo sobresaltar al jefe de la mafia.</p><p>—Ese aroma a vainilla —el aludido volvió su mirada hacia él por unos segundos, pero al instante le dio la espalda sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario—… ¿Kyouya?</p><p>—Ya estás curado. Puedes irte.</p><p>El presidente del comité de disciplina agarró el botiquín rápidamente para ponerlo en su lugar mientras Dino se levantaba y se disponía a perseguirlo. Logró detener sus movimientos frente a un armario. Hubiera sido un poco más fácil si no hubiera dejado su látigo sobre el sillón.</p><p>—¿Kyouya? —Dino pudo ver al muchacho levemente sonrojado, lo cual lo hizo abrir la boca, sorprendido para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos—. ¡Kyouya!</p><p>—Suéltame o te morderé hasta la muerte.</p><p>La risilla de Dino hizo que la amenaza quedara sólo en palabras. Aunque no fuera propio, debía reconocer aunque sea que ese torpe mentor suyo le caía mínimamente bien. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera, definitivamente lo habría mordido hasta la muerte sin siquiera molestarse en darle una advertencia.</p><p>—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?</p><p>—Es un acondicionador —murmuró el muchacho mientras escondía su cabeza lo más que podía entre la campera de Dino para evitar que él viera la expresión que tenía en esos momentos.</p><p>—Ah, ya veo… Me gusta mucho el aroma. ¿Sabes? Hace que me sienta en casa —la mirada curiosa de Kyouya se asomó de repente de entre sus prendas—. Tú eres mi casa, Kyouya.</p><p>Estaba mal aprovecharse de la situación, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, sólo seguiría recibiendo amenazas de su parte. Al darse cuenta que Kyouya se había quedado inmóvil por sus palabras, Dino lo besó en los labios. No era la primera vez que tenían un desliz como ese. Su relación de pupilo y mentor en algún momento se había convertido en algo más y aunque no tuviera nombre todavía sólo podía decirse que ambos disfrutaban del momento. Podría comenzar como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, con besos suaves, caricias. O, por el contrario, podría suceder después de un frenético intercambio de golpes que los obligaba a hacer algo más para descargar la energía que ambos seguían manteniendo en sus cuerpos. Sabía que Kyouya prefería la segunda opción, ya que él no era de los que decían palabras de afecto; y sin embargo Dino sabía que también le gustaba un poco la primera, y a él también. Le gustaba ver cómo Kyouya parecía derretirse con el delicado contacto sobre su piel. Lanzó una risita al oír los débiles gemidos que se escapaban de entre sus labios, y eso ocasionó que el entrecejo del muchacho se arrugara.</p><p>—¿De qué te ríes?</p><p>—Me gusta cuando estás así.</p><p>Kyouya reparó en que estaba con el torso desnudo y el pantalón desabrochado, prácticamente acostado sobre el suelo, por lo que arrastrándose hacia atrás, se sentó contra el armario.</p><p>—Es tu culpa.</p><p>—Lo sé. Me disculpo por eso.</p><p>La cálida sonrisa con la que lo observaba lo sacó de las casillas y Kyouya podía atreverse a decir que el momento había concluido.</p><p>—Ya es tarde —resolvió mientras levantaba la cremallera de su pantalón y se abrochaba el cinturón.</p><p>—¿Kyouya?</p><p>—Arruinaste el momento.</p><p>Bajo la mirada de Dino, el muchacho se puso de pie y se sentó en su enorme sillón frente a la ventana. Acomodó el brazalete que tenía a su derecha y se cruzó de piernas sobre el escritorio bajo la lastimosa mirada de Dino que se arrastró hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensártelo?</p><p>Kyouya lo observó desde arriba con una expresión aburrida hasta que una sonrisa surcó su rostro y pareció iluminarlo de una forma siniestra.</p><p>—¿Será posible que no se te ocurra nada interesante?</p><p>Dino nunca oiría un pedido de su parte. Cuanto mucho, lo tomaría por la fuerza, pero en esas ocasiones, no le molestaba hacerse el desentendido cuando la recompensa eran los gemidos de placer que se escapaban de los labios de Kyouya. Tampoco le gustaba que lo besaran en los labios, le parecía repulsivo. En realidad, cualquier cosa que involucrara un contacto tan íntimo parecía incomodarlo; pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera completamente diferente, y Dino se dejaba guiar por eso. Cuando la razón lograba caer como cuentagotas sobre Kyouya, él cubría su rostro, ya que no quería que Dino lo viera disfrutar de lo que le estaba haciendo. Después de mucho haber insistido en obtener una respuesta de su parte, él le había dicho que sentía que se debilitaba, y en un arrebato de honestidad, había agregado que no quería que viera esa parte suya. Ambos estaban llegando al límite, Dino pudo sentir los brazos de Kyouya aferrándose a su espalda mientras el aroma a vainilla parecía impregnarse sobre su piel cuando golpes en la puerta ocasionaron que ambos se detuvieran y sus miradas se encontraran. La voz de Tetsuya llamando a Kyouya ocasionó que los amantes se vistieran lo más rápido posible. Claro que para Dino fue toda una proeza y creyó haberlo hecho en un tiempo récord. Kyouya se acercó a abrir la puerta y dejar que el recién llegado entrara. Dino, que se había sentado de un salto en el sillón, lo saludó con la mano en alto, mientras que Tetsuya lo hizo con un movimiento de cabeza. Intercambió un par de palabras con Kyouya que sólo atinó a responderle con monosílabos. Cuando le preguntó si le sucedía algo, Dino se ahogó con su propia saliva, llamando la atención de los presentes y ocasionando que Kyouya lo amenazara tan solo con levantar una tonfa.</p><p>—¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre terminamos de la misma manera? —reconoció Dino una vez estuvieron solos nuevamente.</p><p>—Nunca terminamos, querrás decir.</p><p>—Estás molesto —la mirada amenazadora del morocho hizo sonreír a Dino con un poco de miedo—. Yo también estoy molesto. Pero esto sucede porque siempre lo hacemos aquí. Te he dicho que podemos ir al hotel donde me alojo.</p><p>—¿Y que me tomen por unas de tus diversiones?</p><p>Las palabras habían salido sin haber pasado por su mente. A modo de defensa, Kyouya estaba preparado para atacar a Dino, pero él negó con las manos en alto.</p><p>—No tienes por qué venir por la entrada principal. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso. Pero creo que la habitación que elegí está a un par de pisos más abajo de la terraza —la expresión pensativa de Dino llamó la atención del aludido que bajó sus armas—… Cuando quieras, estás invitado a probar esa distancia, Kyouya.</p><p>El aludido lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, y se acostó sobre el sillón apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dino.</p><p>—Voy a dormir, así que ni se te ocurra moverte o te morderé hasta la muerte.</p><p>—Como usted ordene —le dijo Dino con una sonrisa que le pareció tan brillante a Kyouya que tuvo que desviar la vista—. El aroma a vainilla llega hasta aquí…</p><p>—No sé de dónde hueles eso.</p><p>—¿No dijiste que era tu acondicionador?</p><p>—Mentí.</p><p>—Entonces, este debe ser el aroma a Kyouya.</p><p>—Sigues diciendo cosas vergonzosas…</p><p>—Lo siento —su mirada se dirigió al sol de Namimori que se ponía sobre el horizonte mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Kyouya que en algún momento se quedó dormido. Dino volvió su mirada hacia él y se encontró con su tranquila respiración—. ¿Kyouya? —su voz fue baja, pero estaba seguro que si estaba despierto, él lo habría oído—. Te amo, Kyouya.</p><p>Una débil reacción en el rostro del muchacho hizo sonreír a Dino. Aunque quisiera decirle eso y muchas otras cosas que estaban guardadas en su corazón, sabía que si seguía, ahora, quien estaría arruinando el momento, sería él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>